


Bright Red Apples - A McCree/Soldier 76 Fic

by highnoonrants



Category: Jack Morrison - Fandom, Mc76 - Fandom, McCree - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), soldier 76 - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Blowjobs, Creampie???, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highnoonrants/pseuds/highnoonrants
Summary: Jesse McCree and Jack Morrison are trying to spice up their sex lives by testing out new things including some BDSM kinks they think they'll both enjoy.First up: Spanking!





	Bright Red Apples - A McCree/Soldier 76 Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kinktober 2017! The prompt was spanking and all I could do was imagine these two just having a fucking good time making each other come. 
> 
> (Keep up with all my prompts here or @highnoonrants <3)

“Owwww!”, cried out Jack Morrison as Jesse’s hand came down onto this bare ass for the fifth time in a row. It hurt, it was pain, but pain was pleasure in not only his eyes, but Jesse’s as well. Jack and Jesse were testing the waters on some BDSM kinks to see what they liked and didn’t like, trying to spice up their sex life a bit even though it was fucking amazing already. Jesse came up with the idea of spankings as punishment and Jack agreed seeing as how he could see that being pretty pleasurable. But turns out it hurt quite a bit, but it added another layer to their relationship. Jack loved being the submissive while Jesse adored being the dominant. Jesse loved taking control and doing whatever he thought would make them cum and orgasm the best… with Jack’s consent of course. But they both knew each other and their bodies so well, they just fell into this sync of pleasure together. They knew what the other wanted and they gave it to each other.

Jack’s bright red ass gave Jesse the biggest hard on as he looked at it below, Jack naked, laying face down on Jesse’s lap. Jesse could hardly take it anymore while Jack was in pure bliss as he was being dominated by Jesse in his lap, taking each slap of pain and pleasure like the submissive he wished to be. “Are you gonna behave now, babe?? Cause I’m only gonna fuck the shit out of you and make you come unless you do as you’re told.”, Jesse said with a stern tone to his voice. He was trying to be dominant but just wanted to fuck Jack so bad that he had to stop the foreplay. Jesse was only wearing boxer briefs and every time Jack flinched, could feel him rub against his cock. “Yes babe, I promise. Please just make me come, baby. I want you inside me.” Jack replied, desperate to feel Jesse unleash his load inside of him. “That’s more like it!”, said Jesse as he took Jack off of his lap and threw him onto the bed, face down. 

“You want me to fuck you, darlin’?” “Yes, Jesse, please. I’m all yours. Fuck me please!” Jesse pulled his underwear down to ankles, kicking them across the floor. He propped Jack on his knees and pulled his ass cheeks apart, preparing to send Jack into pleasure overdrive. He licked Jack’s anus, slowly rimming the edges, his scruff following every tongue movement. Jack moaned in pleasure, screaming Jesse’s name, telling him to never stop. But Jesse was way too horny to continue and while he enjoyed seeing Jack begging for more, wanted to find his release. He wasn’t selfish, he just needed them to both cum already.

Jesse spanked Jack one more time as he stopped eating Jack’s red, beautiful ass and flipped him onto his back. Jesse stroked his cock a few time while Jack looked on, doing the same. Jesse grabbed the back of Jack’s knees and held them up as he slowly pushed into Jack. Jack cried in pleasure. Jesse was inside of him, every inch, slowly thrusting in and out, rubbing against his prostate. Jack couldn’t tell if it was because they hadn’t had sex in a few days or the spankings but this was hands down the best sex they’d ever had. Jesse would agree as he thrusted more rapidly, in and out of Jack, moving in a rhythm that Jack soon fell into. Jack couldn’t take the pleasure boiling inside of him, so he started to jerk his cock up and down wanting to find his sweet relief. 

Jesse kept thrusting harder and harder as he tensed up. “Fuck me harder, baby! Come inside me!”, Jack yelled through moans of pleasure. Jesse felt himself right and with one final thrust, shot his load into Jack’s ass. He kept thrusting, maintaining his orgasm since it felt so fucking good. Jesse pulled out and started to jerk off the oh-so-close-to-coming Jack. Jesse could tell Jack was close by the way he was moaning and twitching, shocks of utter pleasure running through his body. “Baby, I’m gonna come! Keep jerking my cock, baby, yes, OHHHHH-”, Jack yelled as his load unleashed… inside Jesse’s mouth. Jack hadn’t noticed at first but the pleasure was insanely amazing. Jesse sucked on his cock, taking every drop as Jack came down his throat. Jack soon came down from his high and they both just laid there, in pure bliss, in love. They loved this adventure they’d started. If this was any indication as to what their future sex lives held, they didn’t need anything else.

“So how was that?”, Jesse muttered through gasping breaths. “The best fucking sex we’ve ever had. Now how about round two???”


End file.
